The present invention relates to a rocking chair in which a chair component is movable in a rocking motion with respect to a chair base.
There are many types of rocking mechanisms that permit movement of a chair component with respect to a chair base. One such rocking mechanism that uses a pair of coil springs is the described in the Bottemiller et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,084 and 4,786,106.
Other types of rocking mechanisms are also described in Bottemiller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,142 and the Apissomian U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,468.